Tea Time!
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: Talkshow! Stella is host! Makoto is Co-host! We're obsessed with Iced Tea and being insane!! ***It's.... updated? WOW! Send questions for... Darth Vader!!!***
1. ..we were bored.....

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away..  
  
Stella and Makoto sat in Stella's backyard with a pitcher full of raspberry iced tea. Just by looking at them, you'd think that they were two ordinary girls. Well, think again!  
  
Stella: *sips iced tea* I'm bored!!  
  
Makoto: Me too! I know! Lets drink more Iced tea!  
  
Stella: YEAH!!! *pours the contents of her glass all over her head*  
  
Makoto: *laughs* HAHAHA! You look like a wet Wookie!  
  
Stella: Do not!!!  
  
Makoto: Do too!  
  
Stella: No! Wait.. *runs into house to look in mirror, and quickly comes back* Okay, you're right, I do!  
  
Makoto: Of course I'm right! I'm always right!  
  
Stella: Why?  
  
Makoto: Because I am the Master.  
  
Stella: oh. okay.  
  
*silence*  
  
Stella: Well, that was temporarily amusing! Now what?  
  
Makoto: Um.. I dunno! How should I know?  
  
Stella: Because you're the Master!  
  
Makoto: Don't make me keel you!!  
  
(A/N: Keel means to whack upside the head, get used to the phrase!)  
  
Stella: Eep! *shuts up* HEY!!!  
  
Makoto: Mmm?  
  
Stella: Lets make a talk show!!  
  
Makoto: YEAH!!!  
  
Stella: YAY!  
  
Makoto: Who do we interview?  
  
Stella: Star Wars characters, of course!  
  
Makoto: *rolls eyes* Ya know, Padawan, this will take a lot of hard work an planning!  
  
Stella: I know! But that's what I have a Master for!!  
  
Makoto: *glare*  
  
Stella: *grabs Padawan braid* DON'T YANK IT AGAIN!!  
  
Makoto: *smiles Sithly* Now why would I do that?  
  
Stella: *whimpers*  
  
Makoto: Hehehe! Kk, enough, now what's the name?  
  
Stella: Erm.. Um... Hehehe.  
  
Makoto: Don't tell me you don't even know the name! *groans*  
  
Stella: I do! But... I don't!  
  
Makoto: STELLA!!! We have so much to do!!! We need a stage, more people, and announcer dude, and audience, and even a theme song!!  
  
Stella: *cries* Just gimme an hour!  
  
Makoto: *stares*  
  
Stella: Or two. Hehehe..  
  
Makoto: *sighs* Fine, just. hurry up! We're almost out of Iced Tea! And you know, when the Tea runs out, so does the time!  
  
Stella: Um..  
  
Makoto: Meditate, young Padawan! Meditate!  
  
Stella: Okay! *goes into deep meditative trance.*  
  
Makoto: Good Padawan!  
  
Stella: ZzZz...  
  
Makoto: STELLA!!!  
  
Stella: *jumps up, plastic lightsaber ignited* What? Who? Huh?  
  
Makoto: *sigh* Badawan! *Whacks*  
  
Stella: HEEEY! You KEELED me!! *cries*  
  
Makoto: I know! ^^ Anywho, got the name yet?  
  
Stella: YEAH! PERFECT!  
  
Makoto: What is it?  
  
Stella: Tea Time!  
  
Makoto: *gulps iced tea* I like it!!  
  
Stella: YAY!  
  
Makoto: Tea is all gone, so now our time is too!  
  
Stella: WAIT!!!! We need to tell them our first guest!!  
  
Makoto: Well, who is it? You're the host, you should know!  
  
Stella: Um.. HEY! You're the Master! And Co-host!  
  
Makoto: *stares*  
  
Stella: FINE! *sighs* Um. first guest will be Episode I Obi-Wan!!!  
  
Makoto: Oo.. Nice choice! *Sithly laugh*  
  
Stella: SEND IN QUESTIONS, PLEASE!!!!  
  
Both: *waves* BuWaZaH!  
  
(A/N: BuWaZaH is a word I [Stella] made up, meaning bye!)  
  
  
  
Stella: Okay, our last talk show was a blow this will be better, but ONLY IF YOU SEND IN QUESTIONS!!!  
  
Makoto: Please, do it for. Erm... the helpless Padawans!!  
  
Stella: HEY!!!!! *ignites plastic lightsaber*  
  
Makoto: Um.. Gotta go! BuWaZaH!!! *runs* 


	2. Obi-Wan, Fan-girls, and we need someone ...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away,  
  
Stella and Makoto sang a theme song!!  
  
Iced tea from Theed!!  
  
Obi-Tea!  
  
Rasberry Tea on your head!!  
  
Ani-Tea!  
  
Lemon Tea in a cup!!  
  
Stella-Tea!  
  
Peach Tea up your ear!!  
  
Makoto-Tea!  
  
Get ready...  
  
it's Tea Time!  
  
*Stella and Makoto are sitting at a desk, with a pitcher of Peach iced tea.*  
  
Announcer dude: Live from a random stage in USA, it's.  
  
Stella and Makoto: TEA TIME!!!  
  
Stella: Okay, this MAY be our last episode, read previous chapter to watch me rant. *cries*  
  
Makoto: *spurts tea* WHAT!? We just started!  
  
Stella: I know! Anywho, let's get started!  
  
Silence.  
  
Stella: Um.. Okay, we'll need somebody to bring guests out! First person to offer gets the job!!  
  
Makoto: *runs to get Obi-Wan*  
  
Stella: Well, that was. random! *sips tea*  
  
Makoto: *runs back on dragging a frazzled Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan*  
  
Obi-Wan: Where am I?  
  
Makoto: *points to chair*  
  
Obi: What?!  
  
Stella: Sit, and drink some iced tea! Because it's..  
  
Both: TEA TIME!!!  
  
Obi: Oh. Is that some kind of crazy diner?  
  
Stella: Nope! It's a talk show!  
  
Makoto: *sneezes*  
  
Obi: Ookay..  
  
Stella: Okay, we have questions!  
  
Makoto: h* asks "what is going on with your hair in episode 2?"  
  
Obi: What? Episode.. What!?  
  
Stella: Well, let's just say IF YOU GROW YOUR HAIR OUT WE WILL KEEL YOU!  
  
Makoto: THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Stella: Eep! *gets keeled*  
  
Obi: *coughs* Um.  
  
Stella: OH YEAH! We almost forgot about the Jedi!  
  
Makoto: o.o  
  
Stella: Dark Angel asks "How did u feel when your Master said he'd train Anakin in front of the whole council?"  
  
Obi: *Takes deep breath* It was his decision, and I was ready for the Trials!  
  
Stella: *pokes*  
  
Obi: WAAAAH!!! It hurt my feelings!!!  
  
*Obi-Fan girls in audience ignite plastic sabers and go to find Anakin*  
  
Stella: NO! NOT MY ANI! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! *runs to help defend Anakin*  
  
Makoto: Ookay.. Anywho. Dark Angel also wants me to tell you that you're the hottest Jedi in the whole galaxy!  
  
Obi: *grin* I know!  
  
Stella: *comes running back* Okay, I'm back!  
  
Makoto: Okay, you gotta ask the next question!  
  
Stella: Okies! *gulps iced tea* Jedi Monkey wants to know "have you had any visions recently... like um... premonitions... about um... 'attractive' *grin* teenage Padawans marrying senators? big black suits? people breathing funny? dangerous speeder driving? ghostly guest appearances on hugely popular films? that sort of thing?"  
  
Obi: Yes, it's SCARING ME! I want my MASTER! *cries*  
  
Makoto: *stares*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!!!  
  
Stella: AWW! Thanks for the iced tea, Jedi Monkey!!!! *huggles*  
  
Makoto: YAY!  
  
Obi: I want some!  
  
Stella: *glares* Okay! *hands glass*  
  
Obi: YAY!  
  
Stella: YAY! *hugs Silverwolfprincess* Email me, okay?  
  
Makoto: Um. *stares* Yeah. Anywho, Silverwolfprincess asks, "Can I marry you or be your apprentice?"  
  
Obi: I'm still a Padawan, but if my Master doesn't die by some Sith stabbing him and makes me train the boy, then I'll be your Master! :D And a Jedi must not know love, so, marriage is out of da question.  
  
Fan-Girls: Awwwwww! *pout*  
  
Stella: "Why don't you ditch that little pain in the butt Anakin? ::glares at Ani::"  
  
Obi: Um. I want to, but Master Qui-Gon will kill me!  
  
Makoto: You mean Keel.  
  
Obi: Um, yeah.  
  
Makoto: "What's with the traveling Braid trick?"  
  
Obi: Sometimes, my braid, it travels! *shifty eyes*  
  
Stella: Um.. Yeah... "What was it like having a Master like Qui-Gon?"  
  
Obi: It was embarrassing! I'll never forget the time he brought me to the Council for advice on how to get GUM out of my braid! *pouts*  
  
Fan-girls: Poor Obi!!!  
  
Stella: *smothered laugh*  
  
Makoto: *glares*  
  
Fan-girls: *glare*  
  
Obi: *smiles obliviously*  
  
Stella: *clears throat* "What were you thinking when he ditched you for Ani? ::consoles Obi::"  
  
Obi: Awwwwww! *is consoled* I felt like. *sniff* HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!!  
  
Audience: Aww!  
  
Makoto: *pats back*  
  
Obi: I NEED A HUG!!! *is mobbed by fan-girls* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Stella: We're running out of Tea! *Force-pushes fan-girls away*  
  
Fan-girls: AHH!!!!!  
  
Makoto: *smiles* Good Padawan!  
  
Stella: *grin*  
  
Makoto: "Can I have a lightsaber? Please? ::sad puppy eyes::"  
  
Obi: sure! *tosses a lightsaber to Silverwolfprincess* be careful with that!  
  
Stella: "Why is Owen so cold towards you? ::glares at Owen::"  
  
Obi: Who's Owen?  
  
Stella: Anakins stepbr-never mind!  
  
Obi: *is confused*  
  
Stella: *giggles*  
  
Makoto: "Why were people always trying to use you to get to Qui-Gon?"  
  
Obi: THEY WERE!!!???? *cries*  
  
Stella: *nods* We're out of time!!! Silverwolfprincess, email me! Snowbunn9@hotmail.com, and we'll discuss the co-host thing!  
  
Makoto: Ooo. they're gonna take this ficcy down soon *pout*  
  
Stella: *cries*  
  
Makoto: Next guest is Anakin from episode II!  
  
Stella: Yeah. Anywho, we need to go get more tea! BuWaZaH!  
  
Makoto: BuWaZaH!  
  
  
  
Stella: HURRY AND REVIEW! So we can write as many chapters before we need to quit! 


	3. Ani, MORE fangirls, anddddd LOTSA SMILIE...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away,  
  
Stella and Makoto sang a theme song!!  
  
Iced tea from Theed!!  
  
Obi-Tea!  
  
Rasberry Tea on your head!!  
  
Ani-Tea!  
  
Lemon Tea in a cup!!  
  
Stella-Tea!  
  
Peach Tea up your ear!!  
  
Makoto-Tea!  
  
Get ready...  
  
it's Tea Time!  
  
*Stella is sitting at her random desk, sniffing her papaya iced tea.*  
  
Stella: *looks up* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! *starts to wave.*  
  
Makoto: *runs on stage carting a large pitcher of tea, almost spilling it*  
  
Stella: *waves too hard and falls over backwards*  
  
Makoto: *sets tea in Stella's seat.* Welcome to..  
  
Audience: TEA TIME!!!! WOO!!! *is cheering*  
  
Stella: *points to tea* That, that's not me. *shakes head*  
  
Makoto: *looks at tea* Hmmm.. *Samples tea* Nah, Stella no taste like papaya!  
  
Stella: *Smiles* Anywho.... ANAKIN-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience and Rabid Fan Girls (Stella included): WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ANAKIN! ANAKIN! ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stella: *overly cheesy grin* Lemme got get him this time!!!  
  
Makoto: -_-  
  
Stella: ^_____^  
  
Makoto: *looks at audience* Dare I trust her?  
  
Audience: JUST BRING OUT DEE PADAWAN!  
  
Makoto: *shrugs* Okaaaay!! Stella.. Go get ANAKIN!!!!!! Hurry, before I keel you!  
  
Stella: O_O *scurries off stage*  
  
Makoto: *groans* Beware you guys, she is overly Anakin obsessed.  
  
Audience: So are we!!!!!  
  
Makoto: HAHA! Then you don't know Stella!  
  
Audience: O___O  
  
Anakin: *walks on stage with Stella clinging to his boots*  
  
Stella: *is clinging*  
  
Anakin: Where am I? What is this? *points to clingy-Stella*  
  
Makoto: *looks at Stella* I'm not sure.. But you're at...  
  
Audience: TEA TIME!!!!  
  
Anakin: Num! *pokes Stella* Where's the off-button?  
  
Makoto: I don't know, and I've been searching for fifteen years!  
  
Anakin: *is scared*  
  
Stella: *Climbs up Anakin and sits on his left shoulder, and starts to make random parrot noises*  
  
Anakin: *Gazes at her Padawan braid* @_@ She/he/it is one defected Padawan!!  
  
Makoto: TELL me about it! *Keels Stella*  
  
Stella: *is keeled. falls over, tongue hanging out*  
  
Anakin: *pokes Stella*  
  
Makoto: *picks Stella up and sets her on a chair*  
  
Anakin: *sits*  
  
Makoto: *sits*  
  
Anakin: oookay, now what?  
  
Stella: :D  
  
Anakin: O_______________O  
  
Makoto: It's a TALK SHOW for Force's sake!!!  
  
Anakin: *blinks*  
  
Stella: Hehe! Venus725 asks, "Anakin, how do you feel being one of the hottest Jedi of all time? did you know? do you think you'll ever build a house with like a fatherly figure who's secretly dying from cancer?"  
  
Anakin: *stands up and does the funky chicken* Hot me! *nods*  
  
Audience and Stella: *drool*  
  
Makoto: *rolls eyes* Gimme a break! *Keels Anakin*  
  
Anakin: *Is keeled* Oooo... would the fatherly figure be Yoda?  
  
Stella: *twitches*  
  
Makoto: *pokes the twitchy Padawan*  
  
Anakin: ^_^  
  
Makoto: Um. yeah... "how does it feel to be in a competition with your master for most hottest Jedi ever?"  
  
Anakin: I am hot! *smiles* Obi is... Well, you should see his hairy toenail warts!!!!  
  
Makoto: Yummy....  
  
Stella: *Keels Makoto*  
  
Makoto: *is keeled* Oooooh, you're dead!!!  
  
Stella: *runs*  
  
Makoto: *chases*  
  
Anakin: O_O  
  
Stella: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Anakin: *stretches his arms out and grabs Makoto and Stella by their collars*  
  
Stella: *hugs Anakin's arm*  
  
Anakin: *drops her*  
  
Stella: *is dropped* HEY!!!!  
  
Makoto: *floats down*  
  
Stella: *stands up* Um. yeah.. aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddd... "do you like chocolate chip cookies?" Ooo! I dunno about him, but I do!!!!!! *Steals plate of cookies from Venus725*  
  
Cookies: *are stealed*  
  
Venus725: HEEEEEEY!!!!! Those where for Anakin!!!  
  
Anakin: It's OK, you can have a hug! *hugs*  
  
Venus725: *Is hugged*  
  
Makoto: x_x Venus, ya better run before Stella gets back!  
  
Venus725: *runs*  
  
Stella: *comes back* I accidently dropped the cookies up my sister's nose..  
  
Everyone: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! *sympathizes for Makoto for having such a defected Padawan*  
  
Stella: ^____^ *is defected*  
  
Makoto: *Clears throat* "do you think your master will ever fall in love?  
  
even as a sensitive (HOT!) poet with a girl named satine?"  
  
Anakin: *twitches*  
  
Stella: Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.. Moulin Obiness!  
  
Anakin: NO COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stella! ^_^ "do you think your master will ever sing out loud to everyone, 'I will love you, until my dying day!' ?"  
  
Anakin: Obi? Singing? HA! HAHA! You should hear him in the shower every morning!!!  
  
Makoto: -_- Interesting... "could you divorce Padmé and marry me or Stella?"  
  
Anakin: yes.  
  
Fan girls including Stella and Venus: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: *runs around keeling annoying fan girls*  
  
Fan girls: *Are keeled*  
  
Makoto: ANYwho.. "f you won't marry me, will you hook me up with your Master? *wink, wink*"  
  
Anakin: Um... *Tosses Venus Obi's cell phone #*  
  
Venus: WOOOOO!!!!  
  
Anakin: ^__^ He needs a hug every once in awhile!!!  
  
Stella: *Hugs Anakin*  
  
Anakin: *is hugged* AAAAAAHHH!! GET IT OFF ME!  
  
Makoto: *Pulls Stella off of Anakin*  
  
Stella: *Is pulled off*  
  
Makoto: Ooo, lotsa questions! "how does it feel getting your arm cut off by an ugly ass fruitcake with a name like Dooku?"  
  
Anakin: *Sniffs*  
  
Stella: *hugs*  
  
Anakin: *is hugged* STOP hugging me!!!!!  
  
Stella: ^______^  
  
Makoto: Um.. Yeah.  
  
Stella: YAY! Our friend Jedi Monkey sends ICED TEA!!!!!!!!!!! And questions!!!! "ANAKIN! Marry me! Kill Padmé! Oh, and er, *finds herself hugging Anakin* did Obi's sarcasm ever annoy you or did you just find it funny (like me) or corny or what?"  
  
Anakin: o_o  
  
Stella: hey.. I killed Padmé already, too late! ^______________________^!  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
Anakin: *falls over*  
  
Stella: *nudges Anakin with toe* Oooookay... that's all the time we have for today!!!  
  
Anakin: *is nudged*  
  
Makoto: BuWaZaH!  
  
Stella: BuWaZaH!!!!  
  
Audience: BuWaZaH!!!!!  
  
Stella: Next guest to torment is... Darth Vader!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the attention, you guys! MUCH LOVE!!! 


End file.
